The present invention relates to a disk recording/reproducing apparatus having a magazine-type disk changer for accommodating a plurality of disks and, more particularly, to a disk recording/reproducing apparatus having an improved structure for facilitating the disk changing operation.
A disk recording/reproducing apparatus having a magazine-type disk changer adapted to accommodate a plurality of disks extracts one of the disks accommodated in the magazine for reproduction and inserts reproduced disks into the magazine for storage. An example of such a disk recording/reproducing apparatus is schematically shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a magazine 20 movable up and down in the arrow direction and a subtray 30 are installed within a housing 10 of a disk recording/reproducing apparatus 1. Multiple layers of disk receiving shelves 21 are formed in the magazine 20 so that a plurality of disks can be placed therein. A tray 50 is supported by the subtray 30 to be slidable forward and backward with respect to the housing 10. A pair of complementary rollers 60 are installed between the tray 50 and magazine 20. A disk inserted between the rollers 60 is pressingly transferred from the tray 50 to the magazine 20, or vice versa, depending on the rotational direction of the rollers 60. There is a turntable 41 on the top of a deck 40 which lifts and supports a disk D seated on the tray 50 as the deck 40 is lifted. Then, the disk, placed and supported on turntable 41, can be reproduced or recorded by an optical pickup (not shown). After the reproduction or recording is completed, the deck 40 is lowered and the disk placed and supported on the turntable 41 is again placed on the tray 50. Then, the disk can be inserted between the rollers 60 and pressingly transferred to the disk receiving shelves 21 of the magazine 20 by the rollers 60.
However, in the conventional disk recording/reproducing apparatus, in order to insert the disk seated on the tray between the rollers 60, a separate disk transferring means such as an extracting lever (not shown) must be installed near the tray. Accordingly, the apparatus becomes complicated and costs increase.